


Eclosion

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Loneliness, Orphanage, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] On évoque souvent le pouvoir des fleurs mais s'il y a une personne qui sait ce que ces quelques mots recouvrent, c'est bien Aphrodite. Et encore: lui-même n'en connaît pas toute l'étendue, ni les surprises que recèle un tel pouvoir. Préquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclosion

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 23 mars – rose  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : [Chronologie UDC!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840). Préquelle. Se déroule en mars 1980, [quelques jours après l’arrivée de Thétis au Sanctuaire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2007546). Aphrodite a dix-huit ans et Thétis vient d'en avoir huit. Version modifiée par rapport à la version LJ.

_ Mars 1980, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Il n’avait fallu que quelques jours à Thétis pour que, mise en confiance par son émerveillement premier sans cesse renouvelé à chacune de ses excursions dans la serre, elle s’écorchât pour la première fois.  
  
Des larmes au fond des yeux et du sang au bout des doigts, elle se précipita vers son oncle qui, occupé de son côté à éclaircir le pied d’un rosier grimpant, n’en gardait pas moins un œil sur l’enfant. Non qu’il avait véritablement besoin de la surveiller ; elle évoluait dans _son_ domaine. Néanmoins, la présence d’un autre être humain dans ce qui était son monde dédié le troublait dans ses perceptions. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’y tenir autrement que seul.  
  
« Ça fait mal ! » Gémit la petite fille, ses mains tendues devant les yeux d’Aphrodite, toujours accroupi. Un simple regard suffit cependant au jeune chevalier d’or pour évaluer les dégâts et il eut un sourire indulgent tandis sa paume effleurait négligemment les doigts blessés :  
  
« Allons ce n’est rien du tout. D’ailleurs tu vois ? C’est déjà fini.  
— Mais ça me pique encore ! »  
  
Secouant les mains, l’enfant piétinait dans l’herbe recouvrant les allées entre les massifs, ignorant les paroles de son oncle, centrée comme elle l’était sur le chagrin que, de toutes ses forces, elle s’efforçait de manifester. Aphrodite réprima un soupir d’agacement. Shion l’avait prévenu : ce n’était qu’une enfant, avec des réactions d’enfant, caprices compris. Il allait devoir faire avec.  
  
« Non tu n’as plus mal, répondit-il sur un ton qu’il espérait mesuré à défaut d’être chaleureux.  
— Si ! J’ai… »  
  
La petite fille s’interrompit net, comme la vérité contenue dans les paroles de son oncle s’imposait à elle et que la surprise agrandissait ses yeux.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que je te disais ? Fit encore Aphrodite, sans pouvoir retenir une note taquine cette fois.  
— Tu m’as fait quoi ?  
— Tes doigts. Regarde-les mieux. »  
  
Ramenant ses mains vers elle, Thétis les scruta, les tournant et les retournant en tous sens, exerçant ses doigts, allant même jusqu’à en pincer l’extrémité, d’abord avec précaution, puis avec scepticisme et enfin avec une stupéfaction manifeste :  
  
« … Il n’y a plus rien !  
— Non, en effet. J’ai refermé tes blessures.  
— Tu… »  
  
Thétis avait reculé d’un pas, et observait son oncle avec un respect mêlé de crainte.  
  
« Tu es magicien ? Finit-elle par demander d’une petite voix.  
— Non.  
— Alors c’est comme quand tu fais pousser les roses ?  
— Peut-être bien. »  
  
Insensiblement, l’enfant se détendit et ses mains retombèrent. Elle demanda encore, néanmoins :  
  
« C’est parce qu’il n’y a plus de sang que tu sais que je n’ai plus mal ? »  
  
La pulsation de la douleur, associée au grondement sourd de la peur que la petite fille avait éprouvée lorsque les épines avaient déchiré ses doigts, n’était plus qu’un bourdonnement en passe de devenir tout à fait inaudible dans le cosmos latent de Thétis. Aphrodite, déjà, en mettait les vibrations de côté afin qu’elles ne parasitassent plus l’instant présent. Ceci étant dit, comment l’expliquer à une enfant de cet âge ?  
  
« Disons que… Il ne me semble plus que tu aies mal. Parce que tu vois, moi, je ne sentirais plus rien si j’étais à ta place.  
— Oui mais toi, tu es un adulte.  
— Les adultes aussi peuvent avoir mal, tu sais. Simplement, ils ne le montrent pas.  
— Oh. »  
  
Le regard de Thétis avait glissé du côté du rosier grimpant et en suivait les circonvolutions le long de la treille contre lequel le chevalier des Poissons l’avait adossé. Son tronc était large ; de toute évidence, il était très vieux. En dépit de son âge pourtant, les tiges épaisses et noueuses portaient toujours des épines aiguisées et aussi longues que la largeur du pouce que la petite fille porta à sa bouche, le mordillant pensivement :  
  
« Dis…  
— Oui ?  
— Pourquoi il y a des épines sur les roses ?  
— Les tiges des roses, corrigea Aphrodite. Et bien parce que c’est un moyen de se protéger.  
— Contre quoi ?  
— Contre les mains des vilaines petites filles qui veulent les cueillir alors qu’on le leur a interdit par exemple ?  
— Tu es méchant ! – Thétis tapa du pied – je voulais les sentir, c’est tout !  
— Ne t’énerve pas. »  
  
Le jeune homme avait posé une main distraite sur l’épaule de l’enfant, qui se calma instantanément. Ce fut à son tour d’être surpris : sa capacité à apaiser la douleur ou l’angoisse, qu’il s’agît de la sienne ou de celle d’autrui, n’était pas une découverte, mais que quelqu’un y réagît avec une telle spontanéité avait de quoi l’étonner. Il lui fallait en général se montrer patient – plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité – afin qu’autrui acceptât de se laisser influencer par son aura. Or, cette enfant l’avait accepté tout de suite. A moins que, parce qu’elle n’était encore qu’une petite fille, Thétis n’eût pas encore développé les défenses nécessaires ?  
  
« La rose est une fleur qui n’est pas aussi fragile qu’elle en a l’air, reprit Aphrodite. Néanmoins, pour se perpétuer et fleurir de nouveau, elle doit rester disponible pour les abeilles. Si on l’abîme ou si on la détruit, elle disparaît sans possibilité pour elle de prospérer. Tu comprends ?  
— Je crois. Mais pourquoi les autres fleurs n’ont pas d’épine alors ?  
— Eh bien… Parce qu’elles sont moins belles peut-être ? La beauté est une chose précieuse et rare : il est donc nécessaire de mieux la protéger encore que tout le reste.  
— Ce n’est pas très juste, commenta Thétis. Toutes les fleurs sont belles !  
— La vie elle-même n’est pas juste. »  
  
L’enfant se figea et un nuage dans son regard en embruma le ciel. Il était trop tard cependant pour se mordre la langue : les mots échappés ne pouvaient être rattrapés. Mais alors qu’Aphrodite rouvrait la bouche pour tenter de ramener sa nièce vers des considérations plus futiles, elle l’interrompit d’un murmure :  
  
« Là où j’habitais avant, il n’y avait pas de roses.  
— Thétis…  
— Mon papa et ma maman disaient qu’on ne pouvait pas avoir de jardin, parce que sinon, ça faisait trop loin de leur travail. »  
  
D’un doigt un peu craintif, la petite fille effleura les pétales délicats et immaculés d’une corolle dont la tige, inexplicablement, semblait ployer vers elle.  
  
« Mais moi, j’en voulais un. »  
  
D’abord hésitant, Aphrodite resserra sa main sur l’épaule frêle avant d’entourer maladroitement l’enfant de ses bras. De cela non plus il n’avait pas l’habitude : et si d’une parole, ou d’un geste, il venait à lui faire du mal ? Lui qui comprenait autrui mieux qu’il ne se comprenait lui-même, se trouvait soudain démuni devant cette gamine parachutée dans sa vie et qui avait tout perdu.  
  
Peu à peu néanmoins, le petit corps d’abord raide dans son étreinte se détendit comme les sanglots le débordaient, étonnamment muets. Des geignements exaspérants qui avaient ponctué les premières heures puis les premiers jours de Thétis au Sanctuaire ne restait plus, désormais, que l’insupportable silence.  
  
« Rien n’est de ta faute, Thétis. Absolument rien.  
— Mais, si je ne leur avais rien demandé, si je n’avais pas…  
— Ca n’aurait pas changé quoi que ce soit. S’il te plaît, regarde-moi. »  
  
Le visage en forme de cœur de l’enfant s’extirpa du giron du chevalier d’or, qui fut saisi par sa lumière sous la détresse qui maculait les joues rondes. Des pouces, il redessina les grands yeux clairs si semblables aux siens et dont le trouble vint se refléter dans son propre regard qu’il sut ne pas détourner. L’enfant ne serait plus seule.  
  
« Rien ne peut remplacer tes parents, ni le Sanctuaire, ni ce jardin, ni même moi. Mais ces roses, elles, sauront t’accompagner pendant que tu grandiras à mes côtés. Elles seront là lorsque tu seras triste, elles seront là aussi pour partager tes joies, et entendre tes secrets. Ce n’est pas grand-chose que je t’offre…  
— Mais c’est ton trésor, à toi. »  
  
Thétis avait jeté ses bras autour du cou de son oncle, les perles de son rire frais cascadant sur eux, sur lui qui se surprit à sourire de ce bonheur simple qu’il ne croyait pourtant pas être capable de ressentir.  
  
« Oui, et je te le donne si tu veux.  
— Pour de vrai ? »

Aphrodite opina, avant qu’une soudaine tristesse fugitive dans le regard de l’enfant ne fît renaître ses inquiétudes :

« Mais, si tu me le donnes, toi tu ne l’auras plus, objecta-t-elle d’une petite voix comme elle se reculait pour mieux le regarder.  
— Ce n’est pas…  
— Je sais ! »

Un index levé, la petite fille se remit à rire et Aphrodite ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour entre surprise et amusement : quelle autre idée farfelue avait donc germé dans cette mignonne petite tête ?

« On n’aura qu’à partager !  
— Partager ?  
— Tu auras tes roses avec toi et moi aussi, j’aurai les miennes. Et comme ça, on ne sera plus jamais seuls. »


End file.
